l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asahina Archer
The Asahina Archer school came to be when the Crane Clan were in need of a specific force to fill a niche in their armies. Members of the Asahina who did not display the ability to talk with kami and some of the Daidoji family became the first to study at the Asahina Archer School. Hidden Emperor, pp. 16-17 They could fire arrows further than any other infantry unit in Rokugan. Clan War: Crane Army Expansion, p. 60 Asahina Archer School Even though the Crane Clan preferred to resolve disputes in the courts or though Iaijutsu Duels, sometimes they needed to settle conflicts through force of arms. Although they relied heavily of the guerrilla tactics of the Daidoji, once the skirmishes were done and te battle joined, the Crane Often found themselves at a serious disadvantage against the veteran units of the Crab or the legendary leadership of the Lion. Long before the Asahina Battle School was founded, the Asahina needed to find a way for those who either lacked the capability to commune with the kami or the pacifist mentality required to study at its shugenja school to serve the clan. The Daidoji also relized they needed a force to fill the niche between the highly unorthodox Daidoji Harriers and their move conventional forces. The development of formal archer units was a natural outgrowh of the sensibilites of both families; even the martially inclined Asahina had no particular desire to be physically close to the victims of their violence, while the Daidoji had an affinity for any tool that could weaken a foe before he could retaliate. Hidden Emperor, p. 17 History of the Asahina Archers Prior to the War Against the Darkness, the Asahina and Daidoji jointly maintained a school for their archers at a small kyuden near the border of the Asahina and Daidoji estates. The Asahina Archers played a small often understated role until their pivotal role against other members of the Crane clan. The Asahina Archers were mobilized during the war to initially reinforce Daidoji garrisons defending the major Crane holdings. However, when the Lying Darkness manipulated Daidoji Uji into attacking Shiro no Yojin held by the Lion clan, he enlisted the majority of the Archers in the ensuing seige of the castle. Uji succeeded only to find that the Crane Clan Champion Doji Kuwanan, had disavowed all knowledge of Uji's action and had declared open war upon Uji and his followers. Uji resorted to extreme measures to preserve his command from both Crane and Lion armies unleasing the Daidoji Harriers and the Asahina Archers against his kin in several brutal engagements. Eventually, Uji and Kuwanan discovered that their Crane Civil War had been instigated by the Darkness and ceased their conflict. Unfortunately by this time the damage had been done as the Crane forces had been crippled. The Asahina Archers had acquitted themselves amply, but were horrified by the amount of damage they inflicted upon their own clan. This led the archers to swear again to never take arms against another Crane, an oath and led them into conflict with Doji Kurohito during the War of Spirits. Pressed severely by Hantei XVI's forces, Kurohito order the archers to take the field against the Hantei armies, an order that the archers refused to follow and led to the seppuku of many of their senior senseis and the disgrace of the school. However since Toturi's victory of the forces of the Steel Chrysanthemum, the arhcers have been relegated to support roles in the Crane armies, where they wait for an opportunity to show they can serve their clan as well as any other bushi. Known Techniques and Feats * Ranged Sneak Attack * Swifter Arrow * No Regrets * Peace Through War See also * Asahina Archers/CW Meta External Links * Asahina Archers (Soul of the Empire) Category:Crane Clan Schools